Vacaciones
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: De vacaciones en Francia, Draco cree ver a alguien. Pero no puede ser. ¿O sí? ¿Qué hace Hermione Granger ahí? OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el reto especial "De vacaciones mágicas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **VACACIONES**

 **Capítulo único**

A Draco Malfoy le gustaban las vacaciones de verano. Pues como a todo el mundo.

Con el sol, el mar, Francia, los helados, el Quidditch, Hermione Granger en bikini... Espera, espera, espera. Un momento. ¿Hermione Granger en bikini?

Draco se frotó los ojos y se recolocó las gafas de sol. Qué susto, no era ella. Sólo era una chica castaña con el pelo largo y rizado y con muchas pecas. Y además, era muy guapa. Conclusión, no era la sabelotodo.

Su madre, Narcissa, lo miró con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la mesa que ocupaban en una terraza reservada de una heladería al lado de la playa.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Nada —contestó, lacónico. Por supuesto, fue la contestación errónea. Aquello sólo hizo que no solo su madre, sino también su padre y Theo Nott le prestaran atención.

—¿Cómo que nada? Algo pasa —insistió su madre.

—No es nada, madre —repitió, esta vez un poco avergonzado. No quería que todos supieran que le había parecido ver a la sabelotodo del colegio en bikini. En una playa de Francia, para más inri.

—Draco, te conozco, que para algo soy tu madre. ¿Qué pasa, qué has visto?

—Eso, Draco —La secundó Theo, con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Theo, si te he invitado a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, desde luego no ha sido para que te pongas de parte de mi madre —Le reprochó Draco.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo curiosidad. Y ahora, desembucha, rubito.

—Espero que eso no signifique que tiene usted algo contra los rubios, señor Nott —dijo Lucius con tono imperativo.

—Claro que no, señor Malfoy —Se retractó enseguida el pobre mago.

Draco sonrió, pero perdió la sonrisa cuando toda la concentración se volvió hacia él.

—Venga, hijo. Dinos de una vez qué ha sido —ordenó Lucius.

—Vale. Pero que conste que no es nada —insistió Draco—. ¿Veis aquella chica castaña? —La señaló a lo lejos y todos la miraron.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Theo, que parecía que veía venir algo.

—Pues me ha parecido, durante una milésima de segundo, que era Granger —dijo Draco, con tono rendido.

—¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La sabelotodo? ¿Dónde hay un medimago de la vista? Porque colega, necesitas gafas —contestó Theo entre risas.

Sus padres se miraron y rieron también.

—Mira que tienes cada idea... —dijo Narcissa con tono cariñoso— Anda, id a la playa un rato.

* * *

Aquella noche, Draco y Theo decidieron que bañarse en la piscina del jardín de atrás de la Mansión Malfoy en Francia era lo que les apetecía hacer.

Dicho y hecho, ambos se pusieron a nadar. Pero Theo, Slytherin hasta la médula, decidió hacerle un poco más la puñeta a Draco.

—¿Así que te ha parecido ver a Granger, eh?

—Nott, cierra el pico. Ya he dicho que en un primer momento he pensado que era ella, pero me he dado cuenta de que no —contestó molesto.

—¿Y por qué has pensado en ella en primer lugar? Porque excepto en que Granger también es castaña y tiene pecas, la chica no se parecía en nada a Granger.

Draco se encogió de hombros y dio el tema por zanjado.

* * *

Tres días después, cuando Draco pensaba que el tema ya estaba despachado y olvidado, volvió a ver a la misma chica de la playa en una calle, por donde estaba paseando con sus padres y Theo.

Esta vez, decidió fijarse mejor en ella. Castaña y con pelo rizado, pero no sabía si era enmarañado o no porque la chica llevaba coleta; tenía muchas pecas, y era delgada y no muy alta. Definitivamente se parecían, aunque la chica llevaba gafas de sol y no terminaba de verle bien la cara.

Aprovechó que su madre había arrastrado a su padre dentro de una tienda para darle un codazo a Theo y señalarle con la cabeza la chica, que hablaba animadamente con una mujer joven.

—¿Esa es la chica que se parecía a Granger? —Theo la observó atentamente—. Hombre, un aire le da. Diría que sí que se parecen, incluso.

—¿Ves? No estoy loco y no necesito gafas. Lo que pasa es que se parecen.

—¿Y desde cuándo Granger veranea en St. Tropez, Francia? —preguntó Theo—. Ya sabes, donde se habla francés.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin nada que contestar.

¿Era Granger o no era Granger?

* * *

Durante sus vacaciones, volvieron a ver a la chica castaña varias veces más, y al final todos terminaron por admitir que la idea de Draco no había sido tan descabellada, después de todo.

Pero, como Theo se empeñaba en repetir cada vez que la veían, que se pareciera no significaba que fuera.

* * *

Unos días antes de que empezaran el colegio, Narcissa Malfoy decretó que ya iba siendo hora de comprar los nuevos libros y materiales necesarios. Así que, por supuesto, la familia Malfoy y Theo Nott fueron al Callejón Diagon, donde vieron a los Weasley con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. O una chica que se parecía mucho a ella.

—¿Esa es... Granger? —preguntó Theo asombrado. La chica tenía un tono dorado en la piel y ya no estaba casi igual de pálida que Draco. Además, el pelo lo llevaba casi casi peinado y controlado, comparado a cómo lo llevaba durante el curso.

—Parece ser - contestó Draco, igual de asombrado—. No, si al final la chica que vi en la playa era Granger. Ya os lo decía yo...

—No digas tonterías, Draco. No era Granger —Le rebatió Theo.

Haciendo un acuerdo silencioso, se acercaron con disimulo, y oyeron la conversación.

—Y tú, Hermione, ¿dónde has ido este verano? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—A Francia. Pasé dos semanas en St. Tropez con la hermana de mi madre —contestó ella alegremente.

Lucius estaba asombrado. Narcissa, sorprendida. Theo, un poco avergonzado.

Y Draco estaba muy muy ufano.

Los arrastró a todos de vuelta a un lugar donde podrían hablar sin ser escuchados.

—Pues parece que sí tenías razón —dijo Theo, aún en shock.

—Gracias, genio. Ya me he dado cuenta. Y sólo tengo una cosa que decir.

Todos lo miraron, resignados.

—¡OS LO DIJE!

Efectivamente. Draco no se lo iba a dejar olvidar.

—Lo sorprendente no es que la chica que viste fuera realmente ella, sino que pudieras reconocerla fuera del ámbito escolar y en un ambiente donde no la esperabas. Y que la reconocieras pese a la distancia —señaló Narcissa.

—Es Granger —dijo Draco, quitándole importancia—. Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Y ahora, vamos a comprar.

* * *

 _Realmente es una tontería. Pero me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo :)_

 _¿Os ha gustado?_

 _Y ahora, vais todos al foro Provocare Ravenclaw y os apuntáis al reto. Venga, vamos. Que es muy divertido de hacer y necesita más participantes..._

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 09/03/2016.**


End file.
